ACX: Tales of Leasath
by Gryphus
Summary: When you brought down Leasath's invasion, who did you kill?


Tales of Leasath

1. Gleipnir

It was a bright day outside, and as I walked towards the massive shape resting on the five enormous barges that had brought her here from Estovica Shipyards, I couldn't help but feel excited. For four years I had trained and studied to be a junior Flight Technician; I had never dreamed that I would be serving aboard _this._ The Gleipnir. The name still sent shivers down my spine- the name implied a greatness, a hugeness, a massvity that could bind Leasath together after so much war and finally put an end to Aurelia's exploitation. I had seen the poverty there- I was born of it, in the chaos of war, and barely made it on merit alone to Navarro Engineer School. Diego Navarro, our leader who convinced the old government to close deals to rearm and resupply the Leasath Army, Navy, and Air Force. It bankrupted our country, but ended the DRL civil war. In gratitude, he was for evermore installed as Leasath's military commander and immediately set about destroying our Aurelian oppressors who had instigated the war to destabilise our nation in preparation for invasion.

In his last speech, Navarro had hinted at a strike back; I had never expected that it would be so soon. The injustice was so obvious that other nations had even donated millions of Lays to fund arms. After Aurelia was finished, their resources would be used to fund social reforms and save our people- my people- from poverty.

I made my way up the gangway where a Chief Petty Officer stood waiting. Usually there wouldn't be a rank above me, but the Air Force had adopted a modified Naval system for such a large- what? Plane? Ship? Airborne fortress? It was certainly no ordinary aircraft, stuffed full of advanced weaponry and a crew of thirty packed in like sardines. "Sir,"- I saluted, clumsily holding my gear bag in my one free hand while trying not to fall over- "Sir, Ordinary Airman Briggs".

"Briggs, eh? Let's see…A flight technician, eh? Welcome to the Gleipnir."

After I followed the CPO's directions I reached the ship's (and I will call it a ship, as it was unlike any plane I had ever seen) office, where I reported to the First Lieutenant, who did not look up from the papers he was inspecting.

"What? Oh, a new technician? You'll be berthed in cabin two, and report to Mr. Rogers."

"Yes, sir. Sir? I have no idea where those are." He put down the papers, and I got a look at his round, blue eyed face. He sighed, and I got the impression that he'd had this conversation before. "Out there, turn left down the fuselage until you get to the wing junction. Mr. Rogers should be working on Engine Three on the starboard wing. Drop off that bag of yours at C2 first though, second door on the left before the junction."

Mr. Rogers was a short, stocky man, dressed in grubby overalls. He saw me looking at his dress and grinned. "You get mucky in this job, lad, and I've got no use those who want to keep their hands clean. ". He presented his own, which were nearly black with grease. "These engines are new, never used before. All we have are manuals written by the geniuses who invented them." "Now," he added, tossing me a pair of equally grubby overalls, "gimme a hand."

The bridge inside the Gleipnir was cramped, to say the least. Every square centimetre was crammed with keyboards, screens and buttons. Huge monitors mounted on the walls showed external views from various hi-res cameras on the hull. Until neural interfaces were perfected, it was the closest the crew could come to a COFFIN.

The Captain surveyed his officers. Five years experience all, and six months special training for the Gleipnir's unique requirements. He cleared his throat, and addressed his Comms Officer. "Mr. Jackson, obtain final take off clearance from Odin Control, if you please."

"Yes, sir," Jackson replied, turning to his console. "Odin control, this is Gleipnir. Requesting final take off clearance." The voice that came back was slightly distorted from the encryption software (Jackson had seen the algorithms for that and expressed his doubts, but had been overruled) but otherwise crystal clear. "Gleipnir, this is Odin. You are approved to take off. Good luck." Jackson turned to the Captain. "We're clear, sir".

"Good." The Captain looked at his officers again, and they looked back expectantly. "All right, let's see if this mechanical monstrosity can actually fly. Jackson, give the signal."

"Sir." Jackson matched the transmission frequency to the barges. "All barges, this is Gleipnir. Start your engines, and prepare for launch."


End file.
